Don't Get Expelled
by bloody.silver.soul
Summary: Andy keeps getting kicked out of every school he attends. This time, he's determined not to. But with everyone picking a fight with him, will he be able to? His new friends seem to think so. Well, not all of them. (bad summary. basically, its them in high school. Mainly Andy/Hyoubu, aka boyXboy. don't like dont read :p ) T for now
1. Chapter 1

**So here I am. Starting a new story instead of finishing one of my others. But I forgot where I was going with those, so…..ya. Anyway I know this first chapter is short, but I wanted to stop here, and because I have some of this story written in a notebook, I will be able to get a few chapters out before I have to actually think about what to type. If I get bored enough today, I might type more up and have them posted. But until then, I hope you enjoy this very short first chapter!**

** P.S this story will be boyXboy with Andy and Hyoubu. If you don't like, then don't read!**

(Andy POV)

I'm not an esper, but I'm not exactly a normal either. People are always confused when I first tell them this. I can understand that.

Like espers, I have a…a "power" if you will call it so. That power is that when I'm near other espers like myself, they cannot use their own powers. They become a normal. Until they walk a certain distance away from me that is. Also, if I touch an esper, they can't use their power for an allotted amount of time, which I am able to choose. Because of this, espers hate me. They don't want their powers, or ESP, taken away, nor do they want the severe headache that accompanies it. Normals, who in general hate all espers, see me as one, so they hate me as well as every other esper out there.

Usually, I get into arguments with espers and/or normal because of what my ESP does, and that I'm an esper. These arguments then turn into fistfights, not my fault. Then, I get kicked out of school because apparently there was no one that I was fighting so it was all my fault.

My parents keep saying that its ok I get kicked out, that's it not my fault the other kids just don't like me, and that it's completely aright that we keep having to move. I know they dislike the constant moving as much as I do, despite what they tell me. I know they both want to stay in one place for once, to have a nice home and a good job they won't have to quit in a week because I got kicked out of school.

It's not like it's my fault I keep getting kicked out though. I never asked any of those kids to fight me. They just did, and only I had to pay the consequence.

This time it's not going to be like that though. I'm not going to get into any fights, I won't be expelled, my parents and I won't have to move again. It doesn't matter how the other students try to fight me for being a "normal", as they call me for my ESP, in an esper school. I won't get expelled this time!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Please don't throw anything at me, I know how long this took me to update when I said it would only take a day or two. But in my defense there are quite a few things that I've been busy with. First of all, getting things ready for my sisters wedding has taken a lot of time up. Second is that I've been busy with playing games. Or, playing games and waiting for my favorite character of all times to appear on screen. **

**Anyway, school starts up fairly soon, and I'll be busy until then, but after my sisters wedding and after things kinda settle into a routine for school I'll be able to write more chapters for this.**

**Now that I'm done, enjoy this chapter! (P.S, I'm still not entirely sure if this is correct, but I'm going to say that Hyoubu Kyousuke 's first name is Kyousuke (So Kyousuke Hyoubu in English). I believe that's how it is but if anyone knows 100% that I'm wrong and can show me proof, I'll change it.) **

(Kyousuke POV)

I heard that there's going to be a new kid at school today. Magi told me that yesterday, which was Sunday, when I ran into him while at the park with my young adopted sister, Yugiri. I'm still not sure where he learned about the new kid, or why he was at the park, but that doesn't matter.

What does matter is the new kid. I've always enjoyed it when a new kids arrive. It means that there's someone new to challenge me for the title of strongest esper at the school.

Currently, I hold that title. Nobody has ever beaten me, let alone gotten close to it. The only people to have ever gotten semi-close to beating me were Magi, Yoh, and Momiji. But they're my friends, so I was going easy on them, as I expect they were doing with me.

Whenever new kids show up, it means that there's someone to fight who I have never fought before. So I don't know what they're powers are, or what level esper they are. It makes for a fun fight.

Like every other morning, I wake up at 5:45. Momiji always tells me that I wake up too early whenever it's mentioned in a conversation, but if I woke up late like her then I would be in a rush to get ready. If I wake up this early, I have plenty of time to be slow.

The first thing I do is eat breakfast, cereal, before going to take a quick shower. By the time I'm out and dressed in the schools uniform (a long sleeved white button shirt, black tie, black pants, shoes, and a navy jacket) it's 6:20. Now, I go to my sisters room to wake her up as always.

When I reach her room, I lean in the doorway and flick on the light. "Yugiri, it's time to get up."

A small yawn comes from under the blankets covering her bed and moments later Yugiri's head becomes visible as she sits up. Her long black hair is fluffed up mess, like every morning. Rubbing one of her bright magenta eyes, Yugiri mumbles something that sounds like good morning.

I know Yugir is able to get herself ready for school on time, so I never have to worry about herding her along. Leaving her to get ready, I go back to my own room. As I begin grabbing things from around my room and shoving them into my bag, my phone buzzes from where it sits on my desk.

Frowning, I go to check it, wondering who it could be. When I pick it up I see a new message from Magi. I guess I should have known that it was him.

(AN a text from Magi looks like Magi: , one from Kyousuke is Kyousuke:  , you get the picture)

Magi: Do you think that the new kid is going to fight you today?

Knowing that if I don't answer, he'll text me the same question until I do, I type a quick reply.

Kyousuke: They might. Not that they would win.

Magi: True. They could still be a challenge, even for you, depending on they're level.

Kyousuke: ya. I need to finish getting ready now, see you at school

After sending the message, I slip my phone into my pocket before gathering the rest of the things that I need for school. When everything is in my shoulder bag, I grab the last thing that I need from where it sits carefully on my desk. My limiter.

It hangs from a long silver chain, which I slip over my head and let rest against my neck. I would usually just clip it to my shirt, but the school board didn't like that because it apparently pokes holes in the shirts that they pay for.

I swing my shoulder bag onto my shoulder as I exit my room, turning off the light as I go.

"Yugiri, it's time to leave for school!" I call out as I near the front door.

My little sister meets me there, dressed in a white blouse with pink shoes and a pink skirt, the girls uniform for the elementary school she attends right across the street from the high school that I go to. Yugiri grabs the straps of the pink backpack on her back. "I'm ready to go."

** Sorry its kind of short, and sorry that the people may seem OC. I tried my best.**


End file.
